Query spellchecking is a commonly-available feature in modern Internet search engines. However, enterprise search engines often lack this functionality as implementing spellcheck without web query logs may require a language dependent and a vocabulary dependent solution that is difficult to implement. Off-the-shelf, open source spellcheckers are insufficient as such software, while able to identify errors in grammatically-correct texts such as those used in a word processors, fails in adapting to a specific domain such as a particular enterprise.
Thus, there is a need for an enterprise search engine query spell correction that is adaptable and customizable to customer-specific data.